prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasper (ASI)/Quotes
'General' *'Morning:' "Hello, . You're here early." *'Afternoon:' "Hey, it's !" *'Evening:' "Good evening! How was work today? Are you tired?" *'Night:' "I'm working late tonight, so you should go straight home and on to bed!" 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "Oh my.♪ Choco Party Cake! So great. , I love this. Thank you." *'Loved:' "Wow, this is really good. I love this. Thank you so very much." *'Liked:' "For me? Thanks." *'Dislike:' "Hey... I'm not fond of this." *'Hated:' "What a disappointment. I don't like this at all." *'Horror:' "I can't stand this smell. Ugh..." 'Heart Lines' *'White Heart:' "Oh, looks like you're working hard." *'Purple Heart:' "Do you cook? Both men and women should know how to cook a good meal!" *'Blue Heart:' "Cooking is as important as reading, if you ask me. I had no choice but to cook for myself when I was small." *'Yellow Heart:' "I was interested in cooking and I heard tales about Ann's skill. I came to this island to study under her." *'Green Heart:' "I feel like I'm losing something when I fall for someone. It kind of upsets me." *'Orange Heart:' "I think about you all the time... If you're thinking of someone else, it'll make me sad." *'Pink Heart:' "I give up. I don't care about pride. I almost love you, . Will you be mine?" *'Red Heart:' "My feelings usually change so easily. But not with you. I know that I'll love you many years from now." 'Festivals' Christmas "Good morning, ! Today is Christmas, right? We are going to have a party at the cafe. What do you think?" *'Yes:' "Alright! OK, see you at the cafe by 17:00!" *'No:' "I see... Well, I guess I might invite someone else then." White Day "You're always helping me, so I made this for you. Please, take it. See you later." Valentine's Day "A Valentine's Day gift? It's wonderful! Thank you.♪" 'Marriage Lines' Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "I can't wait for our wedding ceremony!" *'Expecting a Child:' "You should watch what you eat so that you don't gain weight! And don't do anything stupid!" *'After Baby's Birth:' "I think I'm a pretty great dad." *'Baby Learns to Crawl:' "I love watching the moves of our child." *'Child is Grown:' "Our (son/daughter) grows up so fast." Male MC / When Not Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "Are you getting married? Wow, you're braver than I thought.♫" *'Expecting a Child:' "I heard about the pregnancy. It's so exciting. Be sure to work hard at happiness, because it won't just come to you." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations. I heard the good news. A new family member is always exciting." *'Baby Learns to Crawl:' "How is the baby? Lots of milk will make it stronger." *'Child is Grown:' "Child grows at its own pace. Let it does own way." Rival Marriage *'Before Marrying Phoebe:' "My days as a bachelor are going to end soon. I guess I'm a bit sad. *'Expecting a Child:' "Having a child is new addition to family." *'After Tabitha's Birth:' "No matter what, Tabitha will always be my little baby." *'During Tabitha's Crawling Stage:' "I can't believe how cute Tabitha is!♥" *'After Tabitha is Grown:' "I'm excited that Child has grown up so big and strong!" 'Other Lines' *'Wish:' "What is my wish? Hmm... I want to be the world's Number One Chef!" *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "This one looks rather good. Well, hey there sweetie." *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "What a cute face. That's a good little companion." *'Win a Contest:' "Ah, looks like you won. Congratulations! It's because I cheered you on!" *'Lost a Contest:' "It was bad luck this time. But, nothing to be sad about. We have to try harder!" *'Talk too Much:' "Looks like you're doing well." Category:Pretty Country: A Strange Island Quotes